Meanest Prank Ever
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: ZOey and Paul always pull pranks on each other. What happens when on of Paul's pranks goes too far? Againstshipping one-shot. I included a disclaimer! *Pats back mentally* I always forget them! Anyway, Read and Review! NO FLAMES!


**Disclaimer:** Againstshipper3 does not own Pokemon. *I wish*

**Dedication:** none.

**A/N** Zoey is 14, Paul is 15, and Dawn is 13.

* * *

Zoey Bruno walks through the park, waiting for a certain someone to show up.

She'd been told Paul Samuels had something to tell her.

"Zoey, don't believe anything he says!!" Her friend Dawn Jenness said running up to her.

"Why?"

"Because! How do you know it won't be another prank?"

Zoey bit her lip.

She was right. Paul and Zoey had a reputatin of pulling pranks on one another.

"I'll know if its a prank or not." She said as she saw Paul approach her.

Dawn gave her one final warning look and left.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Zoey asked smiling.

_'This is it!!'_ She thought excitedly.

"Yeah." Paul said. He was smirking.

Then, he took both sides of her face and pulled her into him, lightly kissing her. She lost her breath when he pulled away but didn't remove his hands.

"I'm in love with a girl. Do you think she loves me back?" He asked.

"She does."

Paul smiled and pulled her into him again.

**((A/N You are expecting a kiss right?? I bet you are!!))**

But he stopped when their lips were only centimeters apart.

"You fell for it." He whispered.

Zoey opened her eyes wide.

"What're you talking about?!" she asked angrily, pushing him away.

She felt near tears when she saw him laughing uncontrolably.

"Aw man! That was the best prank ever!" He said, through gasps of breath.

"What? Y-You mean you didn't mean it?" Zoey asked.

"O' course not!" He stopped laughing when he saw tears streaming down her face.

She backed up a couple steps and said, "That was not funny Paul. At all."

Then she turned around and ran into the forest, ignoring him calling her name.

Dawn went over to Paul.

"What did you do?!" She yelled.

"What?! How was I supposed to know that she really liked me?!" Paul protested.

"You are so dense!!! And try loved!!!" She smacked him and stormed off in the same direction Zoey went in.

She found her leaning against a tree behind a bush. She'd been hugging her knees close her chest and buring her face in her knees to hide her tears.

"I hate to say I told you so, but..." Dawn's voice trailed off.

"Just go away." Zoey muttered.

Dawn did as she said.

"Is she over there?" Paul asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. You went too far this time." Dawn said coldy. She bumped him as she walked by.

He rolled his eyes at the girl's grudge over him and went into the woods.

When he found Zoey, he silently sat down next to her.

"I said go away, Dawn." Zoey said through tears.

Paul didn't say anything and put a hand on her back.

"Dawn, scram!" Zoey still wasn't looking up.

"That's gonna be a problem. I'm not Dawn." Paul finally said.

Zoey looked up and scrambled to her feet. But Paul caught her and pulled her back down.

"Wait."

"What? Gonna make fun of me because I admitted I loved you after you lied to me?" She asked, hugging her knees again. She wiped her tears with her burgundy sleeve.

"No, I'm not."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to apoligize. I didn't know that you... you felt that way a-about m-me."

"Well, now you do."

"And I wanted to say that-"

"This is all another prank and you don't mean your apoligy?"

"No," He cupped her chin and lifted her face. Using his thumb, he wiped the tears from her eyes. Then, he said, "I was going to say that I lied."

"See? I knew it." She said, pulling away from him.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Well, finish and leave."

"I lied about not meaning what I said."

"Wha-?!" She asked in surprise and utter disbelief.

"Zoey, when I said that I didn't love you, that was a total lie. I do."

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna believe that."

"I really do."

"..."

He took her by the shoulders and crashed his lips into hers. When he pulled away, he was breathing heavily.

"Zoey Bruno, I love you!!" He yelled.

She smiled slightly.

"Y-You mean it?"

"Yes! What more do you want me to do? Go to the city and scream it?!"

"No, I just- I just never though you'd ever even look twice at me."

"Well, I did."

"One more thing, though."

"What is it?"

"You never let me, uhm, kiss back." Zoey said, blushing and looking away. She rubbed her arm shyly.

Paul raised an eyebrow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him into her lap. He gently kissed her at first. But deepened it when he licked her upper lip as she kissed back. She gave him entrance to her mouth.

After a good two minutes, they parted. Zoey rested her head on his chest as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda glad you pulled that prank."

"Why?"

"Because we probably would never be the way we are right now."

Sometimes, the meanest pranks are the best ones.

The End!

* * *

**A/N **I was lying in bed last night and this popped into my mind! Also because on New Year's, my cousins and brothers were playing pranks on my. So I just HAD to!!


End file.
